Glen Deberry
by aquamarinebell
Summary: Glen Deberry is a first year Griffindor, who can't keep her eyes off 5th year Ron Weasley. She comes up with many schemes to catch his eye, until one almost costs her, her life. Duh Duh Duh Duuuuuuuuuh!
1. The Letter

Glen a pretty girl, with green eyes and long straight blondish hair sat at the rickety kitchen table. Sitting there with her, was her older brother, Charlie, who was about 15, and her younger sister, Lily, who was 8. At the rusty kitchen sink her mother, Mrs. Deberry, was waving her wand around to keep the old scrub brushes cleaning the pots and pans. Glen sat there, dreaming of Hogwarts, She hoped she would get in. her brother did, but he'd shown of lots of early signs of magic, but hadn't, yet. Suddenly her dreams caved around her ands she felt a sharp peck on the shoulder. She looked up from her eggs to see, a big brown owl staring angrily at her. Clamped in its beak was a letter addressed to her, and another addressed to Charlie. She grabbed them, throwing Charlie's across the table to him. The owl flew off through the open window, as Glen tore the envelope away, revealing….. HER HOGWARTS LETTER! She hopped up and down on her chair, "I got in! I got in," she cried.

"Well, why wouldn't you have?" her mother asked. Glen just shrugged, but secretly knew that her mother was just as relieved.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley, mom? Pllleeeeeease?" Her mother sighed.

"Oh, all right."

"I'll go upstairs and get changed" Charlie said. Adding an evil grin and looking more suspicious by the minute. With that he slipped upstairs.

"You better go and make sure he doesn't do anything destructive up there" she said wearily, turning to Glen and Lily. They nodded and rushed upstairs to find Charlie prowling in the room the 2 girls shared.

"What are you doing," Lily growled, racing to the bed. Stuffed inside their robes, was Berrna Bloops itching powder.

"Oops," Charlie wickedly grinned, I must've 'accidentally' dropped some. With that he sped out of the room.

Glen and Lily changed into muggle clothes, and packed a set of clean robes in their worn out carry on bag.

"We need new robes," complained Lily. "We only have 2 pairs each, and their old, that their fading into a grey color."

"Well, I suppose I'll be getting new ones for school," Glen sighed. Lily made a face.

"Lets go, we're leaving now" Lily grumbled and ran downstairs.

"Oh good your in your muggle clothes," her mother cooed.

'Oh no, I knew that voice, here comes the bad news.'

"We ran out of Floo Powder" her mother continued ignoring Glen face of horror. Ill have to buy more while we are there. They all stepped out in the bright sunlight. The light danced of Glens 11 year old head. They walked for an hour before they came to a subway.

"Pllleeeeeease can we take the subway!" Charlie moaned finally his mother agreed, she handed the money to lily to pay because she didn't know how to use muggle money.

Lily knew how because she used to have a little muggle friend who taught her how. After they bought the tickets they climbed onboard. A little while later they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, tapped their wands on the back wall and proceeded to Diagon Alley. There they put on their robes. Whiches and wizards of every kind raced around, Mrs. Deberry counted out some money for each of them.

"Okay she said, I'll buy all your supplies and you can get each of yourselves a treat.

"Hey," Charlie called, Glen has more money then Lily and I. His mother smiled.

"Because she's starting Hogwarts this year and gets to pick out a pet." Glen's spirit soared. She had forgotten about the pet picking.

"But _I _don't have a pet" moaned Charlie.

"It's not our fault you lost your rat" Lily snapped. Finally when Lily and Charlie started looking daggers at the other, their mother screeched.

"Are we going or are we going to stand here all day?" At this they all took off. Glen headed straight to the pet shop. Inside they were all different types of animals. But Glen knew what she wanted…… an owl.


	2. Basil

Glen walked out of the pet shop holding a large cage. Inside was a beautiful pure white owl. She had vivid green eyes, and her beak and claws were the color of gold. In Glens other hand was a bag full of the owls necessities. Glen walked up to a small pub, and used the rest of her treat money to buy a butterbeer. She sat sipping it, while gazing at her beautiful owl who sat staring back. Glen heard Lily call her name. Sure enough, Lily ran up and took a seat. "oooooooooohhhhhhh," she sighed, "what a gorgeous owl, what's her name?" Glen thought for a moment,

" I don't know," she replied.

" How about Vinia" Lily offered, Glen just stared at her.

" Uh, no thanks," she mumbled, finishing her drink. They met up with Charlie and their mother, and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. One by one, they threw floo powder into the fire place, said their address, and appeared at the other end.

" I've got it," Lily declared when she appeared. " Name her Hindig!"

"Noooo" Glen moaned.

" I have an idea," Charlie offered, climbing out of the fireplace, "name her nutcase!" Glen made a face at him. "Your right," he sighed, " that names way better for Lily. The second he said this Lily dove on him, and made a lame attempt to punch him.

" That's enough!" Their mother screeched, shoving some bags at Glen. At this, Lily and Glen took off upstairs. They pulled out a cauldron, some spell books, and some ink and quills until finally they found what they were looking for.

"My Wand!" Glen shreiked, pulling it out of the bag. Glen had bought her wand a few years ago because her mother had said wand prices were going up. Unfortunately, her mother had kept it hidden until now.

"Try it out!" Lily exclaimed, shoving a charm book at her. Glen opened it up, and found a simple looking spell.

"Lumos! she cried, waving her wand skillfully through the air, "Lumos!" suddenly, the tip of her wand lit up.

" SCORE!" Lily cried, pumping her fist in the air.

" Lumos," Glen said again, causing the light to go out The owl hooted dolefully from her perch.

" I know, name her excite!" Lily suggested, putting some books away. Glen just shook her head.

Later that night, the two excited girls were called down to dinner. They trudged downstairs, the owl fallowing. They busied themselfs, setting the table. " Hey you can call her Pooponia," lily suggested.

" Oh yeah," Charlie replied from the sink " And we can call her poop for short." lily glared at him, and Glen looked sick. " Come here Poop!" He called to the owl. " Come here my little poopy pants!" The owl stared at him reproachfully and flew over to the windowsill.

"Now you made her angry!" Glen cried, running over to the moody owl.

"Maybie Suzi Lou,' lily added quietly.

Finally they all sat down to dinner, which consisted of tomato salad, and bread. On top of the salad, was a pile of basil. When the owl turned her head and saw it, she immediately swooped over and devoured it. " Hey!" Charlie howled. " Your stupid bird ate all the basil!"

"Well she really liked it!" Glen lamely shot back.

" I've got it!" Lily suddenly cried "Basil!"

"Huh?" glen replied blankly.

"Basil," Lily repeated. " We can call her Basil." Glen smiled.

" Ok, we'll call her Basil.


End file.
